Rave it through the night
by loveisafierything
Summary: The night that Elena's parents died she was at a party and got stranded. At that party  Rave  she meets Damon. Rated T now maybe changed to M
1. Chapter 1

She fiddled with her kandi necklaces and pacifier around her neck while nervously tapping her feet to the beat pulsating through the rundown factory and surrounding tents and makeshift shacks.

"Care, what if we don't get in," Elena whined to Caroline who was currently linking arms with her jumping excitedly.

"Why did I let her talk me into this?" Elena thought to herself as she looked down at her black furry boots, black short shorts with silver like studs with rips and sequined bandeau top.

She looked raverific, according to Caroline. She glanced at Caroline as she turned to face her, she was wearing white furry boots, white short shorts with rips and sequins and a pink twisted bandeau top. The sound of boots digging in the ground filled her ears as Caroline positioned herself directly in front of Elena and began to whine.

"Ellllllaaaaayyynaaaahhh," Caroline drawled out retracting her thin but muscular pale arm from her friends grasp," don't be such a buzz kill!"

"The E can only do so much. Ughh." Caroline thought to herself.

She looked at Elena who was sporting a worried look and consciously surveying her surroundings.

Caroline stood on her tippy toes in her knee-high white fur boots and leaned into Elena's ear,"Reeeeellllaaaaxxxx my baby raver! Everything will work out. Just trust me loveeeee."

As Elena glanced towards her currently rolling hard best friend, she felt uptight and Bonnie-like. She loved Bonnie but when Caroline first brought up the possibility of going to a rave together, Bonnie flipped out. I, Elena Gilbert, will not be a Bonnie. She chanted in her head.

As the pair began to progress in the line Elena felt oddly giddy and smiley. She was already feeling the effects of the roll she greedily taken from Caroline, taken only 20 minutes ago.

Finally Caroline and Elena got to the entrance and made their way past the makeshift security guard and inside the old factory. Elena looked out over the entire factory. There were old wooden tables and metal trashcans and containers holding up the Dj and his equipment. The speakers were as tall as 3 of herself put on top of each other. Elena felt the full effects of the roll as she momentarily lost herself in the speakers and vibrations that they created. She grabbed the pacifier that was attached to her kandi necklace and placed in her mouth. She leaned over the rusting railing and stared out at the colorful clothes, music, and the bodies moving in sync. She was jerked out of her own world with a strong tug from Caroline forcing her down the metal stairs. The noise and beats from the enormous speakers were making not only the floor and windows shake but also making the stairs that Caroline was forcing her down vibrate.

"Hey now! Watch it." a voice yelled from the steps behind her, she let Caroline's hand slip out of her own and turned around to see a gorgeous man with the most piercing blue eyes staring back at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys :) Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and commented on this story. A super big thanks to badboysarebest (a personal favorite author of mine) who reviewed my story which, needless to say, made my night :) Sorry but this is going to be an EXTREMELY short update. I have absolutely no idea where to take this story, seeing as it is only one night that they meet. Or maybe I could be pursuaded to make it longer..? (: review and tell me what you would like to happen!**

**Anyways. Keep reviewing and rating and all that good stuff! Vampire Diaires tonighttt!**

Elena POV

Elena stood there just gazing into his beautiful blue orbs. She was losing herself in his eyes and she could tell that she must have looked like a complete fool. With a whoosh of air he was right infront of her.

"Whoa. I must be rolling fucking hard. He totally just appeared out of no where." She thought as a mischevious smile crept up on her face.

"Have you ever been told you have pretty eyes? Cuz I think you have pretty eyes, they are like as bright as..." Elena stopped contemplating for a minute. She closed the distance in between them and threw her arms around his neck, locking her hands together behind his neck and looked up at his eyes. "As bright as the sky!" She squealed currently very hyper and happy with herself for remembering the skys color. She pushed her body up against his hoping for some sort of reaction, he was still just standing infront of her not moving only looking at her eyes.

"What is it pretty eyes?" She looked up at him with pouty innocent eyes and started batting her eyelashes.

"Elena!" Caroline yelled at her. Caroline pulled Elena's arm roughly and pulled her off of "Pretty Eyes". She wrapped her hand around Elena's caught a brief flicker of lust in Elena's molten chocolate eyes. Caroline looked at "Pretty Eyes" and said, "Hey sexy. I know shes beautiful but she's mine for the night. Say bye-bye Elena!" She said to Elena and started dragging her away from the stairs.

"Bye Bye Pretty Eyes.." Elena mumbled as she let herself be pulled along by Caroline. She watched him getting farther away with each bat of and eyelash. When he was no longer in sight she turned to face the crowd dancing very inapropriately.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Caroline said to Elena, to which Elena responded with an over dramatic nod that turned into a slow headbobing and Elena throwing her hair around in a circle. Elena suddenly felt two tiny hot hands on her shoulders urging her to stop. "Just stay here for me. I'll be back in two minutes." Caroline said and began to walk away. With Caroline currently "roll or whatever elese she could get her hands on" hunting, that left Elena the baby raver all by her lonesome. Elena shook her head wildly smiling a big smile and leaned against the wall. She could feel the bass coming off of the walls and lost herself in the feel. It was like an orgasm, it shook her to her very core and all she could do was sit back and enjoy the ride. She dug her furry white boots into the non-exsistent dirt and tilted her head up causing her back to lift from the wall. She was already covered in sweat and she hadn't even danced yet. She smiled even bigger and opened her eyes only to be face to face with "Pretty Eyes".

"Your not getting away from me again, Katherine." Damon said and pushed not only his body but his lips against hers. The kiss was passionate and firey. The best Elena has ever had, "Hopefully I'll remeber this." Elena thought naughtily. "But wait... Whose Katherine?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the 599 views guys (: and all of the reviews and favorites and author's alerts. I've been in Florida for the past weeks but I'm back now and am still on spring break until Monday. I will write as much as I can (: again thank you guys so much! This is my first fan fiction so be nice!

Enjoy!

P.S This was Damon's inner thoughts. I personally think he's a bad ass on the outside but a little insecure sweetheart on the inside.

Inspo for this chapter- Now You're Gone- Basshunter feat- Dj Mental's Theo Bazzhead. Incase anyone's wondering it's the English version of Boten Anna (Russian) Anyways. These stories are written for you guys so if you want something to happen or want me to write another story private message me please. Reviews are love. 3

Remember.. P.L.U.R (:

Damons POV

A rave, a stupid rave in the butt crack of nowhere Virginia had lulled a very high Katherine in my grasp. Who knew she liked to roll? She must've fed on a human who was rolling extremely hard. Hell, she was so high she couldn't even remember me. I secretly hoped that's why she couldn't remember me. When I pulled her close I was faintly aware of a heartbeat.

Wait. A heartbeat? That's impossible. No way. No fucking way. This isn't possible. Katarina Petrova has put me through so much that this cant not be her. She needs to know exactly what she has put me through. She needs to know everything. She needs to know I felt after she left me. After she betrayed me. She just left me. I didn't even know she was alive until now. This might not even be her! This could be another form of punishment. As if I hadn't been through enough. She put me through so much that it wasn't even pain that I felt. It was emptiness. And the emptiness was worse than the pain could ever be. I thought she was dead, but if this human Katherine is alive than she must be too. Right?

New and hot anger swept over me. It was intense rage just knowing that wherever she was out in the world that she hadn't tried to find me. Do you know how hard it was to want something that you'll never have? Just think. Have you actually felt that? Most humans think that things are impossible but they are usually attainable. It was white-hot rage that was constantly present. I've harbored these feelings for hundreds of years, and here's the supposed source of those feelings. It's calling me pretty eyes, high on ecstasy, and wearing these fucking ugly white furry boots.

"Prettttyyyyy eeeeeeeeyes," She whines loudly, grabbing my face with her neon colored nails and digging them softly in my face, "I'm Eeeyyylaaayynah not Katherine."

This isn't motherfucking possible, but the nails digging harder into my face were saying otherwise.

"We're leaving." I said tersely and loudly as I swooped her up into my arms. She was sort-of shocked by the movement and I could've sworn she moaned.

"Prettyyyyy eeehhhyyeeessssss. Dooooo itt agaiiin." She whispered into my ear as she wrapped her tan arms around my neck forcing my eyes to bore into hers.

"No." I said shortly. I had to pull myself out of this shock or I wasn't going to get anything done.

"Argghhh." She moaned and flung her arms and legs out making it extremely hard to concentrate on the grassy ground leading up to my car.

I forced my eyes off of her toned and tanned stomach and grabbed my keys from my front pocket. I unlocked the passenger side and placed her inside locking the door after her. I got in the front seat and turned to look over at her. She was staring at her palm and running her fingers along the leather of my Mercedes.

"Pretty eyes has pretty car." She giggled and smiled.

Something set me off and I grabbed her wrists roughly slamming her into the back of the passenger seat.

"Don't test me Katherine." I replied gruffly and let her wrists go. I looked over at her rubbing her wrists with tears in her eyes.

I put the car into reverse and began to speed away from that god forsaken rave.

"Lets hope that the Ecstasy wears off because you have got some questions to answer sweetheart." I said and pressed the gas even harder completely eliminating any chance of her jumping out. There was no way she was getting away from me. Not again.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys (: I was coming home waiting for the bus to come and pick me up and I saw some really cool houses around and surprisingly the house inspired me to write.

Enjoy3

By the way. You know what fucking sucks? Ian Somerhalder and Nina Dobrev (I care more about Ian) are in DC (where I live) and I cant see em but my best friend can. Fuck me. Anyway enjoy.

I felt myself drastically coming down from my first roll or high ever. The high was starting to be replaced by an overwhelmingly calm feeling. So calm I didn't notice when pretty eyes started to pull into a rundown old house in what seemed like to be in the middle of no where. It was darker grey and had faded white pilars holding up the two story house. The black gate on the front was creaky as the wind shook it. Overall the house was a grey rundown version of what once was a beautiful home. Finally pretty eyes pulled into the drive way and then reality set in.

"Who the hell was this guy?"

I reached for the door handle and lock trying to yank it open but no such luck.

"Please let me go. I promise i won't tell anyone that you abducted me! Just let me go!" i wailed as tears poured down my face.

Brilliant Elena, give em your best tough girl act!

"aren't you being just a touch mellow dramatic Elena?" he said grabbing my hands firmly and twisting them towards him when it became clear i wasn't going to stop.

The way my name sounded rolling off of his tounge was sinful. It was making my legs turn to jelly.

I gave him my best puppy dog look and said," Please pretty eyes."

To my surprise he violently threw my hands down. "Who are you?" he barked yanking his head around to face my shocked face.

"Let me go and I'll tell you." I said defiantly. Stupid I know but it was worth a shot.

He released a dry laugh in my face and said," not a chance sweetheart."

" Why? tell me why? If your going to rape me and kill me just know that im not Katherine. I will never be." I yelled. I was on a roll and I couldn't stop myself, "I'm Elena Gilbert. I will never be Katherine Pierce!" I screamed this time in his face.

His head snapped up. " How do you know her name?"

"I know the name of my fucking doppelganger vampire, Salvatore." I spat.

Shock washed over his face as I called him out on both things I wasn't supposed to know. This night just got alittle more interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Damon POV

I stared down at the self-proclaimed doppelganger. She did look exactly like her. In fact, they could be twins. Hell they are twins!

"I'm not her Damon," she whimpered under my glare.

" My mom and dad always told me you or Stefan would come. I knew it would be you though, your more..." she licked her lips and looked up at me, " passionate." She said with a lustful expression.

I was completely floored to say the least, she was deceitful. She was like Katherine. I may never get to do this to the real Katherine so I might as well get some use out of this one. All my love and passion, I would pour into my actions for her. Katherine was still in that tomb and she may never come out. This was as good as I was going to get to even touching her ever again.

"I want you." I whispered into her ear. Trailing my lips down her ear with butterfly kisses and towards the nape of her neck. She moaned softly, surprisingly little "I'll never be her Salvatore!" was allowing me to do this.

Am I out of my mind? Using this girl for sex? A sick imitation of Katherine sex? Who gives a damn, I'm Damon Salvatore.

Elena POV

He had me pinned down in the front seat of his car. Damon leaned over the middle console and was sucking hard at my neck.

"Gross! A vampire hicky!" I thought to myself.

I let out an involuntary moan and that only made him suck my neck harder, definite vampire foreplay. If I was going to get away this was his weakest point. I had to act now. Thoughts raced through my head as he trailed kisses up my neck and stopping at my lips.

I forcefully pushed him over the middle consul and leaned on top of him with my chest. I lay on top of him and leaned my lips up to his.

The kiss was soft and sweet. The sound of our lips coming together and parting were slowly but surely filling the silence in the car. I think I even got him to moan a little when I sucked his lower lip. His lips… They were so soft and full. He had so much passion for this woman. "Too bad she wasn't in the tomb anymore." I thought as I slowly reached my hand back towards my fur boot. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and his eyes opened in shock. He responded by putting me onto my back in the backseat.

As he was shoving me backwards I grabbed the vervain dart in my boot and stabbed him in the back, releasing vervain into his system. He pulled away from my mouth and stared at me in shock and disbelief.

"You bitch." He muttered before passing out on top of me.

Any normal girl would be lucky to have Damon Salvatore on top of them, but not this one.


	6. Apology

Hi readers,

So firstly, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and read this fan fiction. It is probably my most read story on this site. Secondly, I would like to apologize for the extreme delay in this story. Recently I was diagnosed with a type of clinical depression that causes all things minor or major to replay constantly in my mind. Needless to say I have only recently started taking interest in things. Still not particularly caring but still taking some interest in them. I guess? Anyway. Thirdly, on a sad note I will be discontinuing this story for the time being. Most likely I will be writing the next chapter, also the final chapter in this story, soon. As most of you know I rave and lately I haven't been raving or associating myself with anything rave-like. It used to be an extreme source of happiness in my life but it has just become a very sore subject just because recently it has been hard to be happy with anything and it was extremely hard to write the last chapter of this fan fiction. I understand how annoying this is but I really appriciate everything and also sorry for the false hope I will probably be providing in this chapter update email.

Thank you so much guys! I'll be writing again soon!

Love you all! 3


End file.
